nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Articles of the Kingdom
The Articles of the Kingdom were drafted in 2035 by the King to protect the Monarchy of the Kingdom from any scheming advisors.(OOC it was largely based off the Articles of Codification of The New Britannian Empire) it drew from many sources. Contents of the Document To protect the powers of the King and to prevent ambitions of any member of government whether it be the Ministers or the two chambers of the Kingdom Assembly; These articles are hereby implemented. Article I - Executive Branch Section i - The Sovereign As Head of State and Sovereign, there shall be a King who's power shall be absolute. The Throne of the Kingdom will act as the source of all power in the Kingdom, and shall be distributed by the the King at his own will. As such, the King can also withdraw all power at will, rendering all laws, legislation and acts null and void. Section ii - Rights of the King The King has the power to create government offices, appoint people to said offices, and give them the power to carry out specific tasks. He also has the power to appoint members of both chambers of the Assembly, regardless of the people's wishes. The King maintains the power to pass any laws with or without the support of the Assembly, and may veto any Act passed by the Assembly. As Absolute Head of the Kingdom, the King holds the highest office and greatest power in the Kingdom, and therefore the Assembly is forbidden to limit His power in any way, shape or form. The King has the power to abdicate at will, appoint his successor, and is inviolable.. Section iii - Executor of His Majesty's Will The Executor of His Majesty's Will shall be appointed by the King who may take advice on choosing the proper person from the Assembly. He will be given limited power by the King to carry out specified tasks. He shall only take orders from the King. He may not use any of his powers against the King in any way. He may, with the Kings approval, represent the The Kingdom of Isle DS in matters of foreign diplomacy. He may properly advise the King on choosing the proper people to hold the other Ministries. Each Executor of His Majesty's Will serves until the King discharges him from his office. This may happen at either by the King's own will or at the Executor of His Majesty's Will request. The King has the right to refuse his request. Article II - Legislative Branch Section i - The Chambers of the Kingdom Assembly The Legislative Branch shall be known as the Kingdom Assembly. The Kingdom Assembly has two Chambers. The Higher Chamber is the Chamber of Counts and the Lower Chamber is the Chamber of Commons. Section ii - Power of the Chambers The two Chambers of the Kingdom Assembly will each have different roles and powers. Both chambers may suggest Acts to become laws, but the Chamber of Counts also has the power to approve or deny the Act. the Kingdom Assembly shall have no power over the King, who can veto any Act passed by the Assembly, and maintains the right to pass laws without the Assembly support. The Assembly also has the power to tax the people, excluding the clergy and the nobility. Section iii - Term and Appointment of the Counts Members of the Chamber of Counts will be appointed by the King. Members must be citizens. Their term will last for their lifetime unless they are removed by the King, removed by a two thirds majority vote in the Chamber of Counts or they resign. Upon their death, the position will be passed down to their heir. If there is no heir, a new member will be appointed. Section iv - Term and Appointment of the Commons Members of the House of Commons will be elected by the people of Counties of the Kingdom. Each county gets 3 members. Members must be citizens. Their term will last 1 year. At the end of this one year term the King will declare the closure of the Kingdom Assembly. When the Kingdom Assembly is closed there shall be a one week period at which point the candidates may campaign and on the Thursday and Friday of that week shall be the elections Saturday of that week the votes shall be counted and the winners announced. On the Sunday of that week the King, The members of the Chamber of Counts, and the elected members of the Chamber of Commons shall assemble at the Palermo Cathedral, and after the Mass the King shall declare the new Chamber of Commons official. Article III - Judicial Branch Section i - Judicial Powers The judicial power of Kingdom of Isle DS shall be vested in the King's Lawful Court. King's Lawful Court shall be presided over by the King. Members of the public are permitted to give evidence in court, either for or against the defendant, but cannot pass any judgement on the case. Section ii - Treason Treason against Kingdom of Isle DS, shall consist of, but is not limited to, plotting or acting against the King or assisting the enemies of the Kingdom. Anyone accused of treason is still entitled and shall receive a fair trial. Article IV - General Provisions Concerning The Rights of The People Provision 1: Citizenship The King shall determine under what conditions the quality and rights of a citizen may be acquired, exercised or forfeited. Provision 2: Equality All citizens shall be equal before the law. Provision 3: Personal Freedom Personal freedom is guaranteed. The forms of limitations of these rights shall be determined by the King. Provision 4: Domestic Inviolability The domicile shall be inviolable. Intrusion and search therein, as well as the seizing of letters and papers, shall be allowed only in the manner and in the cases prescribed by the King. Provision 5: Right to Lawful Trial All citizens shall be given the right of a fair trial under the law of the Kingdom Provision 6: Freedom of Emigration Freedom of emigration can only be limited by the state, with view to military service. Migration fees shall not be levied. Provision 7: Freedom of Religion The Kingdom has a favored religion of Catholicism but tolerates all religions so long as they do not perform any form of ritual cannibalism or ritual human sacrifice. Article V - Amendment Process The King May amend these Articles at anytime. Category:Factbooks Category:Constitutions Category:Isle DS